The Family
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Jenny has two kids, Maura and Ziva and marries Gibbs, who also has two kids, Jane and Abby. The girls have to learn to get along as sisters, which is more difficult for some than others. Possible self harm in later chapters. Or talk about it.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey. I thought I would do another crossover so that I can work between two fanfictions. I may go back to other unfinished work, but I felt like doing another crossover. Enjoy (I am really counting on reviews for this, I'm writing as I go) x~**

Chapter 1

"Why do we have to move dad?!" a 13 year old Jane moaned as they left their old house to move to a newer, bigger house.

"Jane, you know that I am marrying Jenny, who will soon be your step mom," Gibbs said to his two daughters, "And she has a kid your age. And one for you too Abby."

"Daddy," Abby said, "What are they called?"

"Well, there is Ziva, who is 7 just like you. And there is Maura, who is 13."

"Zee-vah," the little girl said sounding it out, "Maur-ah."

"Oh shut up!" Jane moaned, her face in her hands.

"Jane Gibbs, do not talk to your sister like that!"

Jane sat in the back, headphones in, staring out the window.

"Where could they be?" Jenny said to her two daughters standing outside the house.

"Mommy, will we get our own bedrooms?" Ziva asked.

"Not exactly honey," Jenny said, "You will be sharing it with one of Jethro's kids."

"Did you hear that Maura?" she said to her older sister, who was reading a book on the human brain.

"Yes I did," she said, patting her little sister on the head.

"I see a car, it looks like them!" Jenny said excitedly, as she watched the Gibbs family pulled outside the house. Gibbs ran outside and hugged his future wife. Abby came outside not long after and Jane reluctantly came out with her.

"Abby, Jane, I want you to meet Jenny, your soon to be stepmom," Gibbs said, looking at his fiancé.

"And Ziva, Maura, this is Jethro, your future stepdad," Jenny said to her children.

Everyone went inside. Gibbs had already refurbished the house, with help from Jenny. It was beautiful.

"Ok, Abby, Ziva. You are sharing a room. Maura, Jane, you are sharing a room too," Jethro said.

He showed them up to their rooms. This gave them time to bond as sisters. Or at least that was the plan. Jane stood outside her room, looking at her father in disgust.

"She is not mom. Shannon will always be my mom!" she said in a harsh whisper, then walked into the room.

"Hi I'm Maura," the bookworm said.

Jane simply grunted and lay on her bed.

"Ok, what do you like to do?" Maura asked, desperately trying to make conversation.

Jane remained silent.

"Do you like reading?" No reply. "Painting? I for one love those two things."

"Listen little miss sunshine," Jane snapped, "I don't care what you like. I just want to go home!"

"Hey! Don't you think I want to go home as well?! I liked it when it was me, Ziva and mom, but that's changed, and I'm willing to except it."

"I never thought my dad would love again…" Jane said, heartbroken, not wanting to speak to anyone. She crashed her head into the pillow and listened to her music. She felt betrayal. He actually loved someone else. _She may be his wife, _she thought_, but she will never be Shannon…_

**~So, reviews? But before you do, just a few things. I know there's more NCIS characters than Rizzoli and Isles characters, but that's mainly because I couldn't really see Gibbs and Angela as a couple. Nope, can't see it. Also, Jane and Maura WILL bond. These things take time. Next chapter will be more Ziva and Abby centric. Anyway thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hey sorry this update took longer, been really busy! I said this would be more Abby/Ziva centric, but that's only the start, I need to get a bit more with Jane and Maura. There is also quite a bit of swearing in this chapter because of a fight between Jane and Maura. Anyway, glad you liked the first chapter, here's chapter 2~**

Chapter 2

Gibbs walked up to Abby and Ziva's room to see how they were getting along. Sadly, he walked into them having an argument.

"Daddy!" Abby yelled, "She says I look like a freak!"

"No I didn't!" Ziva protested.

"Girls, stop it," he said simply.

"I am going to see mum," Ziva said, pushing past Gibbs and running downstairs. However, Jenny stopped her in her tracks.

"Ziva, I know exactly what you are going to say," Jenny said, unimpressed.

"But mum, she's crazy!" Ziva said, pouting.

"Maybe she thinks you are crazy, but try and get along!"

"Fine!" Ziva said storming back to the room.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was having a word with Abby.

"Abby, you need to get along. She is your sister!"

"Not yet she isn't!"

"But she soon will be," Gibbs said, "Now, get along, or I will have to give you a time out."

Abby shuddered at this thought.

"I thought you only gave them to Jane," she questioned.

"You have never been bad to get one though Abby, now, go play."

Abby got out her dolls when Ziva came in.

"You like dolls?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, why?" Abby said.

"I like dolls too. I have one here," she said, pulling an army doll out of her back pack. Abby smiled, maybe they weren't that different.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane asked Maura, getting off her bed to look at the posters she was putting up.

"Putting up posters," she simply replied.

"The periodic table? Really? Never thought I would have such a geeky sister," she mumbled.

"What did you just say?!" Maura said, turning around to face Jane.

"You are a geek. And a freak," Jane said.

"At least I'm not a bitch, because you sure as hell are!" she said, shocking Jane with her smart ass reply.

"Motherfucker you did not just say that," Jane said, turning their argument into a swearing match.

"You know, before I met you, I would never use such language, but sure as hell that's going to change if you don't get your act together."

"Ok mum!"

"What?!"

"Fucks sake, you are acting like a mother or something dipshit!"

"Bitch."  
"Asshole."

Just as they were saying this, Jenny was outside the door and heard every cuss word. She burst through the door to find the girls yelling in each-other's faces.

"GIRLS THAT IS ENOUGH!" Jenny yelled, getting both girls to shut up and look at her. She continued, "I have already had Abby and Ziva fighting and now they are getting along, can't you do the same?!"

"No," Jane said cheekily.

"Jane, I don't know what Jethro tolerated before, but no backchat is allowed in this house!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Jane said. Maura stood back in shock. _Did she really just say that? _She thought.

"I believe I am Jane as I will soon be your mother."

"You will never be my mother! Shannon will always be my mother!" she said, storming out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I had to," Maura said.

"It's ok, look Jane's just angry. She's going to be tough to crack. But you will be great friends and sisters soon," Jenny said, kissing the teen on the head and walking out of the room.

_Somehow I doubt it…_ Maura thought. She sighed, wondering how to make things better.

**~So, fights. I kind of took inspiration from the Rizzoli and Isles episode, What Doesn't Kill You. The 'cat fight' inspired me. I was going to have a slap fight like the one in NCIS (Hiatus part 1 or 2, can't remember) but since they were only 7 I thought that was a bit mean. It may happen at some point between Jane and Maura though…..Anyway, hoped you liked it~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Sorry this update took so long, I think I started a lot in the holidays that I won't finish haha. But this fic is the easiest to write, so I can update it easier. Thanks, here's chapter 3~**

Chapter 3

"Jethro," Jenny said, walking downstairs to find her future husband sitting downstairs. Quite right too, he had just unpacked most of the sitting room.

"Yes," he said.

"The girls are fighting."

"Abby and Ziva? We sorted that out," he said getting up to go upstairs.

"No, Jane and Maura."

"Oh."

"What exactly did you tolerate from Jane before?" she asked.

"Jen, do you really need to ask that? Any disrespect was a smack to the back of the head. Why, was she disrespectful?"

"Well you could say. I walked in to find her and Maura having a full on screaming match, swearing and yelling. When I confronted them, Jane talked back and said I would never be Shannon," she said, her voice breaking as she said the last word. Shannon.

"No, you will never be Shannon. But you will be Jenny. And Jenny is the same as Shannon, maybe even better. Because you are my Jenny."

"Aww Jethro."

"And I will not tolerate what Jane said. Where is she?"  
"Please don't kill her Jethro."  
"Where!"  
"Second floor bathroom. She locked it," she sighed.

Gibbs ran upstairs to find the bathroom door locked. Just as Jenny had said.

"Jane," he said in a low tone, "Jane Gibbs get out here!"

"Why don't you come in and make me?!" she cried.

"Jane," he said, this time more fearful and serious. Jane came out, eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Janey, honey, why the tears?" he said, his more compassionate side coming out.

"You know why, I bet she told you!" she said, her voice breaking.

"Jane, look at me," he said, bringing her chin up to look at his face. He bent down to her level and spoke, "I know you will miss Shannon, but Jenny is here now, and she is amazing too."

"But she isn't Shannon, dad!" she said, crying.

"I know honey, but Shannon is gone now, she isn't coming back."

"I know, but it's not just her. That Maura is just a stuck up geek!"

"Yeah, but that stuck up geek will be your sister."  
"Another horrifying thought."  
"Jane don't talk like that."  
"Sorry."

"Look, dinner will be ready soon. Come downstairs with me and Jenny. The others will be down soon."

"Ok."

They went downstairs and she sat at the table in the dining room with Jenny.

"Um, Jenny," she said.

"Yes Jane?" Jenny asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't really mean it. I was just annoyed. I'm so sorry," she said.

"That's ok Jane," Jenny said with a smile. Finally a mother and daughter relationship?

"Dinner. Jen can you go and get the others?"

"Of course Jethro," she said, going upstairs to find Abby, Ziva and Maura.

When they came back downstairs, they all sat down at the table, Maura ended up sitting next to Jane.

Abby and Ziva were still talking about their dolls. They were now the best of friends.

_Why can't we be like that? Am I too forward? _Maura thought.

"Maura," Jane said after they finished their meal and were going upstairs.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, "I was kind of, just a bit annoyed. I liked my old family. But now I have a new one. One that I can have not just a sister my age, but a friend too."

"Jane, that's so sweet! So, friends and sisters?"

"Friends and Sisters."

**~So Jane and Maura bonded. I kind of stole another bit, this from NCIS. Instead of "You were my Shannon," it was "You are my Jenny." I thought it was kind of sweet, this chapter. But you are the readers, and reviewers, so I leave you to make your own mind up~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Sorry this update took FOREVER. Too many tests at school. Yesterday I watched NCIS Season 11 episode 2 for the first time (that's it just over in the UK), I cried for fully 10 minutes. I swear, the tissue was drenched with tears and mascara. Anyway, chapter 4~**

Chapter 4

The new friends went upstairs to their room where Maura found a text message on her phone. She ran towards it, opened the text and smiled.

"Who is it?" Jane asked as she flopped down on her bed.

"It's John," she said, smiling sweetly.

"John?"  
"He's my boyfriend," Maura said, "He misses me."

"I never understand boyfriends," Jane said.

"In what way?"  
"I don't trust them. They only want one thing."

"What?"

"To get in bed with you."

This made Maura stop and think. Was Jane talking from experience?

"Has this happened to you?"

"Last year," Jane said, holding the tears back, "I went out with a guy that I had known a long time. I thought he was perfect. Until I went round to his house. He took me up to his bedroom…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Nice place," Jane said, looking around his room when he pushed her on to the bed. He stripped her naked and tied her limbs to the bed posts._

"_What are you doing?" she questioned, fearful of him now._

"_Ok, you are not going to move, you are not going to scream," he said as he felt her body up and down._

_She screamed, but there was no one home, just them. He slapped her, then continued, getting more horrific as the time went on…_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Jane," Maura said to the now crying teen. She hugged her, and realised that Jane was stronger than she thought.

"After that," she said, wiping the tears away, "I have never trusted another guy. No one but you and I know."

"You didn't tell your dad?"

"No, and you won't either, got it?" she said, deadly serious.

"Got it," Maura said, unsure of herself. Was it safe to keep this secret?


	5. Chapter 5

**~Thanks to the reviewers, the followers, the favouriters and unicorns~**

Chapter 5

After Jane had let all her emotion out, the doorbell rang. Jenny was downstairs so she answered it.

Standing outside the door was an innocent looking blue eyed boy with brown hair that naturally sat swept over to one side. He was dressed in a checked shirt, blue jeans, black converse and a black hoodie. In his hand were a bunch of roses.

"Hi, Miss Sheppard, how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine, how are you, how did you get here?"

"My family just moved," he said, smiling.

"I assume you are here for Maura," she said.

"Thought I should, she misses me. Tells me every day."

"Ok, I'll go and get her."

He stood at the door. Gibbs was in the kitchen, out of sight. He looked around the house, almost examining it, until he heard his name.

"John!" Maura said excitedly, hugging him.

"Hey baby, missed you," he said, kissing her on the lips.

"Missed you more!"

"I got you flowers," he said, handing her the roses.

"Aw thanks baby," she said, "come on in. Mum is engaged to be married soon so we are living with another family. I can't wait for you to meet my two step sisters, especially Jane."

She took him upstairs to her room and knocked the door.

"Enter," Jane yelled.

She opened the door, with John out of sight.

"Jane, I have someone I want you to meet," she said as John can into view, "This is John, my boyfriend."

Jane stood there, trying to get the words out to say hi, but she couldn't.

"Maura, Maura!" Ziva said, running upstairs, "Abby has hit her head and it is bleeding and she will not wake up!"

"Oh god, I better hurry. Sorry guys, I'll be right back hopefully."

She ran downstairs with the first aid kit, leaving Jane and John to their own devices.

"Oh Jane Gibbs," he said, "I remember you well."

"I sure as hell hoped I would never see you again Jonny," she said, deadly serious.

"Don't you mean John?" he said sarcastically.

"What are you doing with Maura?!"

"Relax Janey," he said, coming towards her, "We are just having fun that's all." He stroked her hair, but she pushed him off.

"So you moved away from me, to Maura. And now you are here, by coincidence. My dad doesn't believe in coincidences, and neither do I."

"Whether it's coincidence or not, I am here aren't I?"

"Fuck off," she said quietly.

"Where would this leave Maura?"

"Loving someone better than you."  
"Guys, Abby's fall was pretty bad, we need to take her to the hospital. There's an Ambulance coming. Sorry. Bye John," she said kissing him.

"Bye Maura, bye Jane," he said. Jane looked as if she was about to pass out.

After he left, they went outside, where Abby had fell.

Gibbs was out there with her, Jenny out front waiting for the ambulance.

"What happened Ziva?" he asked the distressed child.

"We were playing upstairs and we were on the balcony bit and she fell," she cried.

Maura went and hugged her sister, as Jane went and hugged her unconscious sister. She was still breathing, but the back of her head was bleeding, leaving the concrete covered in blood.

"There's the ambulance," Jenny said.

The paramedics came round back, assessed her quickly and rushed her to the hospital with Jane in the ambulance and everyone else in the car. They only wanted a blood relative, and since Gibbs could tail up fast behind, they got Jane to travel with her injured sister.

Hopefully they would get to the hospital in time.

**~So, what do you think? Two lots of drama. The next few chapters will probably take place in the hospital. But thanks for reading, and please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Hey guys. Big shout out to Sasha4eva. She might be writing her first fanfiction soon, so wishing her luck! Here's chapter 6~**

Chapter 6

When they arrived at the hospital, the family didn't get to see Abby straight away. Everyone was affected, but Ziva seemed the most upset. Abby wasn't just a sister, she was her best friend. The best friend she had ever had. As the tears trickled down her face, Jenny held her close, trying to tell her that everything would be ok. But it was hard. Jenny didn't even know that she was going to be alright, she was worried herself. Everyone was worried. Jenny, Ziva, Maura and Jane sat on a row of green chairs up against a wall. The white hospital walls and floors made the green chairs stand out. Sadly their moods were dull like the cloudy sky outside.

"Jane you ok?" Maura asked.

"No, Maura, my biological sister might not live," she said in a harsh whisper.

"That's not all that's wrong and you know it," she said in a low, stern tone.

"I will tell you, but not here," she said. She meant she would tell her at home, but Maura had a slightly different theory.

"Mum, can we go get a drink?" Maura asked, pointing to the vending machine down the hall.

"Ok girls," Jenny said, almost distant, still hugging Ziva.

"Mommy," Ziva sniffed.

"What is it honey?" she said, ruffling her hand through Ziva's thick, curly brown locks.

"What if Abby isn't fine?" she asked, crying softly.

"I'm sure she is," she said, unsure of herself.

"But what if she isn't?!"

What could she say to that? That they would have to live with it? She couldn't answer that question right now. She looked down the hall at Gibbs, who was standing outside the room, talking to a doctor.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Still unconscious. We won't know for certain if she will have brain damage or not until she wakes up, but it doesn't look good. I'm sorry Sir."

"Thank you," Gibbs said, walking to talk to Jenny about what the doctors had said.

Two bottles of diet coke fell from the vending machine. The girls picked up the bottles and took a sip.

"What did you want to tell me?" Maura asked Jane who was leaning against the vending machine.

"Remember that 'thing' I told you about," she said.

"Yeah," Maura said.

"Ok, you probably won't believe me, but Maura, John, well, it was him…"

"My John? No way!" she said, dismissing the thought that he would ever do that to Jane.

"Maura I'm serious."  
"I won't believe it," she said.

"Maura."

"No, I won't believe your lies!"

"Why would I lie to you Maura?"  
"I don't know, but I know you are!" she said in a very un-Maura-like fashion.

"Look, I'm only trying to help you."  
"It's too much Jane. But we should only have one thing on our mind right now."  
"Abby…"


	7. Chapter 7

**~Thanks for the reviews, Chapter 7 is here. I will make the chapters longer, this was going to be part of the last chapter, but I thought I would give this a chapter of its own. Just to say there's another family introduced, and the parents might not make sense together but it's the only two main characters I thought could be parents~**

Chapter 7

The girls walked back and sat on the row of chairs next to Ziva and Jenny. Jenny was looking up the hall. Gibbs had gone back outside the room, waiting.

"I don't know what he hopes to find…" Jane said.

"Me neither," Jenny said.

"Maybe he's just hoping for the best?" Maura questioned.

"Yeah….maybe," Jane shrugged.

The doctor came out after what seemed hours, although it was only a few minutes.

"You can come in and see her, maybe you will have better luck with her," he said.

"What do you mean, doc?" Gibbs questioned.

"I mean, she, well…"

"Spit it out Doc."

"She has some memory loss," he said.

"How so?" he asked in a low voice.

"I mentioned that you were waiting outside and she said that she didn't have a dad," he said.

"Thank you, doc," Gibbs said, ushering the rest of the family over.

"Jethro?" Jenny questioned.

"She's awake, but she might not remember you," he said.

"Memory loss?" Maura questioned.

"Yeah," Gibbs said. After taking this in, everyone walked in. Everyone except Ziva. Jenny noticed this and stayed out to talk to her.

"You alright Ziva?"

"I don't want to see her hurt," she said.

"Ok, just come in when you're ready sweetie," Jenny said. She then kissed Ziva's forehead and walked in, leaving Ziva to sit outside.

"Abby," Gibbs said sweetly.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm your daddy," he said sweetly.

"I don't have a dad," she said, almost questioning herself.

"Do you remember Jane?" he said.

"No," she said, again almost questioning herself.

"We will see you tomorrow, ok? Maybe you will remember us then ok sweetie?" Gibbs said, as he kissed her on the forehead.

As the Gibbs family went home, another family left as well, with a similar structure to the other family. Four boys. One of which was in the room next to Abby. He walked through the door of his room and into Abby's room with an IV line attached to him.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hi…" Abby replied.

"Sorry, my name is Tim McGee, I'm in the room next door."  
"I'm Abby. I'm sorry, I don't know my last name."

"According to this chart, it's Gibbs," McGee said, looking at a chart of names.

"Oh, ok. Then I'm Abby Gibbs," she said, sure of herself.

"Was that your family?"  
"I don't know them, they said they were my family, but I don't remember."  
"Ah."  
"Why are you in?" she asked curiously.

"My 'family' told me it was memory loss. But I don't know them. Or don't remember them."  
"Perhaps it was memory loss," Abby laughed.

Tim smiled. That smile turned into a laugh. And eventually the pair couldn't stop laughing. A nurse walked in to say that dinner was ready, so Tim had to go back to his room.

The Gibbs family minus one was sitting in the hospital café, waiting for dinner. It was too late to go home without having something to eat.

They got settled quicker than the other family who left with them. The father was up trying to organise his kids while his wife sat next to Gibbs, shaking her head.

"Three kids?" he said humorously.

"Four, one's in the hospital. Little Timmy, oh I hope he's ok! Fell out of his window, can't remember anything or anyone."  
"We know how you feel," Jenny said, "We have four, one's in the hospital. Abby, she can't remember anything either."  
"I'm Angela, that's my husband, Vince. There's our kids, Tony, Frankie and Barry. Barry is adopted. His mother left him when he was just young. Such a shame really."

"Jethro," Gibbs said shaking her hand, "This is my fiancé Jenny, my daughter Jane and my soon to be step daughters Ziva and Maura."

"Whose daughter is Abby?" Angela asked.

"Mine," Gibbs said.

"Well, Timmy is very perky, so he will probably make friends with your Abby," she said laughing. Gibbs laughed as well. Who knew hospitals could start such beautiful friendships?

**~a bit longer. I was going to go on in that chapter to the kids, but that really needs a chapter of its own. I don't know if Vince and Angela is the BEST couple, but I wanted another family. I don't think Angela and Vance works that well….Anyway thanks for reading~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Hey guys! Another shout out, this time for LiaAPresscot for her support! Thanks so much! Thanks to all the supporters of this story! Just want to say, forget ANY knowledge of Rizzoli and Isles i.e. the fact that Jane and Frankie are brother and sister in the show, because they are not here. If they were, well, this chapter wouldn't work as well haha~**

Chapter 8

After dinner, the parents chatted away as the kids went to a bench outside the café. One of the guys saw Ziva and sat next to her.

"Why hello there," he said, trying to do a deep masculine voice but failing as his voice had not yet broken.

"Hi?" Ziva said, moving slightly closer to Maura.

"I am Tony, Tony Korsak. And you are?" he said, trying to flirt at eight years old.

"Ziva," she said.

"Got a last name?"

"Shepard. Soon to be Gibbs."

"Ziva Gibbs, I'll remember that."

"Ok then…" Ziva said and moved closer to Maura yet again.

But Maura was having a conversation too. A four way conversation.

"So, your sister's in too? Tough, isn't it?" Barry said, obviously the sympathetic one as Frankie was doing the same as his little brother and trying to flirt with both Maura and Jane. That was until Maura said she had a boyfriend, then his attentions turned to Jane.

"I just wanted to ask," Frankie said in the same way as his younger brother tried to, "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"That was such a bad pick up line, just saying," Jane said laughing, "but it was sweet."

"Yeah, I watched way too much Suite Life when I was younger," he laughed.

"Jane," Maura said, "I think Ziva's having fun." She pointed to her playing snap with Tony.

"You need to come over some time," he said to her.

"Well, our parents seem to be getting along," she said looking over at the table to see the four of them laughing together.

"You seem quite smart," he said smiling.

"Thanks, so do you," she said, "But Abby's the smart one. I miss her."

"Thanks, but it's Tim that's the smart one in my family, and he's younger than me!"

"I can't wait until I start school here. We moved three months ago, but it was the end of May so my parents didn't see the point in us starting school."

"Is it Bellfield you're moving to? Have you got a class yet?"

"Yes and Mrs Wright," she said.

"Looks like we're in the same class," he said smiling.

"Looks like it," she said smiling back.

**~I know, another short chapter, but I kind of want these chapters split up. Anyway thanks for reading, reviews appreciated~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Anyone miss me? No? Ok haha. Sorry this took so long! I just had no inspiration, and as soon as I got some, my laptop cable broke. So I now have a fully charged laptop and I'm ready to go. Just a quick note: I have speeded things up because, quite frankly, I suck at writing recovery. So I thought, why not skip that part and get to when they are starting school. I have no idea where this is going. Chapter 9, here it is~**

Chapter 9

Weeks had passed, and the two families grew closer together. Abby and Tim were both out of the hospital and their memories had recovered. And boy could you tell it! Between there endless blabbering about the periodic table, reciting novels and explaining Pythagoras, you could see their knowledge far advanced their age. It was the last day before they had to go back to school; their last day of freedom.

The 2 sets of parents sat at a table in the Gibbs household, having a casual conversation. Abby and Tim were under a tree, simply lying there, talking about god knows what. Ziva was lying peacefully in the sun, her olive skin getting more tanned by the minute. Tony, however, didn't like the peace.

He picked up a water gun and carried it as if it was a deadly weapon and he was going into combat in Afghanistan. He walked up and squirted Ziva right in the stomach. She let out a squeal as the cold water penetrated her t-shirt and dripped down her skin.

"Oh you are in for it Tony!" she said, picking up a gun, squirting water on to his pants, making it look like he had had an accident.

"I'm going to get you!" he said, running after her as they squirted each other with water. In their conflict, Abby and Tim got hit with the spray. This is when they launched the water balloons. Eventually, the four of them were soaked right through, which was good as it was boiling outside.

Oblivious to the war unleashed on the ground, Jane, Maura, Frankie and Barry were in the tree house above where Tim and Abby had previously been lying.

"Let's play dares!" Frankie said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Jane said. Barry nodded and eventually, Maura did to.

"Ok, Jane. I dare you to launch this water balloon at your dad," he said, holding the balloon filled with water and a slingshot.

"Do you want me dead?" she laughed.

The others just laughed as Jane sighted her target and fired the balloon. They laughed as they heard the balloon burst and their mothers squeal. Vince laughed, Jethro was too. Unbeknown to them, he had a water balloon and a launcher beside him. He launched a balloon through the window of the tree house and heard the teenagers scream and laugh.

"Ok, Barry," Jane said, "Do you have a crush?"  
"A bit, yeah…" he said, turning bright red.

"Ok, I dare you to call them and ask them out."  
He got out his phone and dialled the number. At the same time, Maura got a phone call.

It was Barry.

"Barry?" she said

"Answer it!" Jane pleaded, and she did so.

"Maura, will you go out with me?"

**~A bit of a cliff hanger? This will probably turn into my longest fic, which is actually kind of sad that I won't have wrote one longer than 10 chapters. Anyway, review and thanks for reading~**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Not a lot to say except thanks and keep reviewing~**

Chapter 10

"Barry, I…I," Maura stuttered, hanging up the phone.

"I know you have a boyfriend, but I've had a crush on you since the day I saw you," he said.

"Um…I…"

"So? What's the answer?!" Jane said, more excited than the two of them.

"Yes," Maura said. Barry kissed her cheek, but she still had the matter of breaking up with her old boyfriend to deal with.

She called him and when he answered, she simply said that it was over. She didn't bring up anything about Jane or Barry, but just said she had a lot of things to do and a relationship was too much right now.

"Um, Jane?" Frankie said as the others left the tree house.

"Yeah?" she said, turning back to Frankie.

"When we first met, I came up with the worst pickup line in history. But I tried, because I wanted to make you feel good. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said.

Jane was torn. She really liked Frankie as a friend and thought that dating him wouldn't be a bad thing. But she still didn't trust guys after what happened with Jonny, who would? But it was Frankie!

"Yes," she said, smiling. He did the same as her brother and kissed her on the cheek. Maura and Barry watched from below, smiling that there were now two couples, and another two sets of best friends. And the two groups of four would all be in the same classes, starting tomorrow.

It was getting late, so Angela and Vince got their kids together and went off home. Barry gave Maura a goodbye kiss and Frankie did the same to Jane. Abby and Tim hugged each other and Ziva and Tony did their handshake that they had made up over the summer.

The Korsak family left, leaving the others to go inside.

"Ok, its eight thirty, Ziva and Abby, up to bed," Jenny said, ushering the girls upstairs to brush their teeth and get into their PJ's.

"So, boyfriends?" Jethro asked. The teenagers blushed.

"Dad!" Jane said, embarrassed.

"Nah, Barry and Frankie seem like good guys," he said, patting the girls on the head. He switched the TV on to a film and once Jenny got the girls to bed, they sat and watched it until everyone went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be eventful.

**~I had a lot of inspiration for that chapter because basically two of my friends are dating guys who are best friends. And the guys are brilliant! Their all in a relationship, I am too! Tony DiNozzo counts right? Anyway thanks for reading~**


End file.
